


The Bond

by dragonfire12



Category: Eragon (2006), Original Work, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Dragons, Dwarves, Elves, F/M, Goblins, Lazur, Orcs, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Urgals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-01 19:12:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5217494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonfire12/pseuds/dragonfire12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demitra has lost her home, family and her sole purpose. A spell gone wrong, an invasion, and no home to call home. She travels from place to place, trying to find someone that will accept her. Along the way she meets new people, elves, dwarves and becomes cross with those that took her home.</p>
<p>I'm so bad a summaries! *bear with me*</p>
<p>UPDATE!! So I have removed the pictures so you dont have to see the annoying third party hosting thing. Thanks photobucket for being a greedy ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Welcome to my second fanfic! I hope ya like it!
> 
> Please know that I do not own the photos or Hobbit! I just like making stories!

Demitra's Bio:

 

My mind was solid, and could focus on anything I set it to. At a young age, my life was different from any ordinary human, constantly learning battle, learning magic, and politics were thrust into my life. I lived my life without worry, care and anguish, that is until the day the Orcs, Goblins and Urgals invaded. The kingdom of Lazur was known for its powerful magic, but the day of the attack, my spell went wrong, sending me life into chaos, becoming immortal. The spell had knocked me unconscious and when I woke, the world, the kingdom, the family; all I had come to know was gone. At first, I didn’t know what the spell had done. I wandered the royal halls of my home, swords plunged through bodies left and right, blood covered the floor like water, and no sign of life lifted the ache in my heart.That day when I stepped in front of the blood riddled mirror, the reflection showed my curse.

 

Black eyes, and hair shone bright through the very little light of the torch. The only one born in the royal family in over a hundred years to have black hair and eyes. The life I knew was gone, a new life brightened. Walking down the halls of my forefathers, praying for the souls that lost their lives. Packing what I could into a sack, food, water skins, and some clothes, setting off to the armory; well what was left of it. She could use any sword, bow and battle axe, but she preferred daggers that could be thrown. Moving a giant rack and opened a small secret door. There was my secret stash of daggers. Strapping them to my thighs, they were the only shiny object the showed on the black clothing. Grabbing a sword and strapped it to my left side. I walked out of the armory, the town, and into the open fields, turning back to look at the decimated kingdom of Lazur. Tears streamed down my face, only at the age of 25 did I truly feel alone. Demitra, The Last Princess of Lazur.


	2. Somewhat Brighter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is a slow beginning, I'm gunna try to update when I can. Stay tune!!

The sun shined brightly through the trees. My eyes burned from the spots where the light snuck through the spaces. Years had passed since Lazur was attacked by the Orcs. The curse’s effects remained hidden, that is until I noticed I wasn't getting any older. A powerful spell, one capable of vanquishing fifty creatures in a single blow, had backfired. It attacked my inner body, as well as the creatures around me, when an arrow pierced skin of my shoulder. Rolling over on my makeshift bed on the forest ground, I looked around. The past haunted my dreams and denied me sleep. Demitra felt safe in the woods than staying in a small towns. The only times I would stay in the town if it were raining. 

Not this day, I was trying to sleep, that is until the sun decided to wake me up. Two days ago had been the worst for me. Sighing and moving my feet underneath my slumping body, pushing up I walked over to where my horse was tied off. He always warned me of danger, but it was odd that no danger came in the middle of the night. Danger always got the best of me when I was out in the day, never failed. Walking over to where the saddle was and noticed a pair of eyes watching closely. Freezing slightly and looked at the small creature harder. It sat upon a nest of giant bird eggs, watching. It’s tail coiled around one of the eggs and slinked back down to another egg, swallowing it whole.

Grimacing at how painful it looked, but in no time the small creature was taking it’s tongue and licking its lips. What I didn’t expect, was that the creature got out of the nest and went for me. I stiffened and watched at the small lizard looking creature crawled its way up my leg, back and shoulder, just to sit on top of my head. ‘What the hell.’ I thought. It was a strange looking lizard. Completely white and jarring spikes all over its body, but strange enough, the spike weren’t sharp. ‘This damn lizard is half the size of my head. What kind of…’ I stopped mid-thought. This was no ordinary lizard. This little creature that I completely thought was a lizard, was in fact a baby dragon. Reaching for the baby dragon, its body curled tightly around my head, and its tail wrapped around my neck making sure not to fall off.

Sighing again. “Looks like you’re staying with me huh?” I waited and the dragon mewed its little voice. I couldn’t get rid of it and the way it looked at me, I felt like it saw me as it’s mother. That’s when my horse got my attention, spinning around to see him nudging at the saddle saying it was time to go. I got the saddle on and rolled the bed roll up, quickly strapping it to the saddle. The baby dragon still sat upon my head, with no care in the world. I thought back to what father had said when I was only 24 years old.

 

“My dear daughter, Lazur is known for dragons. If a dragon ever comes to you and won’t leave, then you are meant to have that dragon. Protect the baby and raise a nice dragon. Don’t make the same mistake it did with mine.”  
“What do you mean father?” I asked.  
“Mine sits waiting, watching middle earth. Its greed for gold will be known. Eventually it will strike.”  
“What’s its name?”  
“Smaug” her father sighed, “Please, raise a good dragon…”

 

I couldn’t remember the rest of the conversation that day, for it was years ago. I had known father raised Smaug, and what devastation he caused, but I couldn’t do nothing about that. Smaug was Smaug, but that stupid snake was hiding in the shadows now, sleeping on its bed of gold. Hissing to myself, and the dragon upon my head snuggled into my hair, almost like it was hugging me. I felt the white little dragon move down my neck and into my hood that was flat against my back. There it snuggled into the black hood and fell asleep. Continuing to get my possessions around and once that was done, I got on the horse looking about before taking off. Where I was heading, I still didn’t know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HA! Finally figured out how to post pictures!


	3. Ah...HELL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... If you have ever seen Eragon, look up what Urgals look like. I couldn't find a good picture of them. I will update this series really slow, deal with it.
> 
> BTW: ignore the spelling errors and the punctuation problems!

The baby dragon never left the hood, and I was truly thankful. I wondered how big he would become, but first I had to think up a name for the little white beast. “Mixa...no, Filla...no,” rattling off names. The dragon stir and place its head on my armored shoulder. He huffed at the two names, as if he was sounding his dislike. That’s when I thought of the perfect name. It was absolutely perfect, “How about King?”

 

The white dragon mewed, swiping his tongue to lick my left cheek. Little King seemed to love the name, and I also liked it as well. Thankfully he liked the name, I was running out of cool names. My mood improved over the day after coming up a name for King, but what I didn’t know, that eyes were watching my every move in front. Darkness, creeping up on me quickly and silently, a deadly stalker. Mounting on the moody horse, getting the footing right for the ride. I rode on without any disturbances, practically falling asleep. I stirred the horse out of the woods and onto a path that travelers used between their travels.

 

Rarely did travelers use this trail, so what were the chances of running into trouble… wrong! Just as I was turning to look behind me, I was knocked from the horse and onto the ground. Rolling a little, scuffing my hands on some rocks. No doubt they would hurt later on. I felt the baby dragon stir slightly, but thankfully he didn’t get thrown out of the hood. I had the urge to protect King; l however, didn’t reach my sword in time. Giant Urgals charged after me and took ahold of each of my arms. Nasty giants that were spawned from humans but acted like Orc’s. They pillaged anything they wanted for no reason, Orc’s were a little different from them… Fucking creatures.

 

Their grip could be felt through the armor. Five Urgals had placed an ambush and taken almost everything, except for the baby in the black hood. Mentally sighing with relief. King moved slightly, but didn’t draw attention to the Urgals. They were just that stupid. _‘Yeah take everything else on mine but don’t check what I have on me expect weapons… stupid fucks’_ I thought, fighting against their strength. They seemed more concerned with the weapons, horse and some food that they took from me.

 

“Grab her and tie her up, she goes with us!” said one of the Urgals. _‘Just what I want. NOT!’_ screaming mentally.

 

Two of the Urgals that had me by both arms bound, with my hands in front. It was tight, but not tight enough to cut circulation off. Just tingly. Totally not paying attention, I didn’t know how long we walked, but I knew I was in dire need of rest. Urgals were known for being hasty when it came to taking captives. Pushing and tugging me around like a animal, I was forced to travel into their little camp. I was tired and didn’t care too much about the nasty human Orcs. They pushed me against a tree, tying me off. Watching them walk away to their little group, they started to get their fire going. Markings covered their bodies, head to toe. Their clothing was old and just barely covered their bodies. ‘ _Gross’_ I thought.

 

My eyelids and body grew heavy like iron. Staying awake was not becoming an option. I drifted into a sleep even though I was taken hostage by the Urgals. At least with them and their stupidity, I could sleep well without having to worry about Orcs. Urgals hated Orcs and Orcs hated Urgals. Anytime they crossed each others paths, they would kill each group no matter what. Before losing consciousness completely, I heard one speak.

 

“The others will be here soon. From what I’ve heard, they also found something good.” said a sixth Urgal that joined the group after the fire was built.

 

What was this _‘found something good’_ and how good was it. Whatever it was, it was interesting to them, so it had to be for me. With that I fell into total darkness, sleeping with my right shoulder against the tree to avoid King being squished. Feeling disoriented when I woke up from the sleep I missed due to the Urgals dragging me all over Middle Earth. I couldn’t tell how late it was, but seeing it was dark and the fire still blazing, I hadn’t slept for long.


	4. Interesting!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> I updated again! Once again, I do not own the photo's!

The laughter of Urgals could be heard coming closer and closer. Sitting up slightly trying to stretch my aching back, I happen to see the new group approach. _‘When or if I ever get out of these restraints, i’m gunna kill them.’_ I thought. When the Urgals walked into the camp, I noticed one pulling a tall figure behind them. My eye’s widened, this was what they were talking about. The interesting _‘thing’_ they caught was an elf. _‘What the hell do they want with an elf?’_ From looking at his face, he was not happy, also looking worn out from trying to fight them. Watching his every move, something seemed very familiar about him. That’s when I noticed some of his armor that he wore, armored boots all the way to his knees, armored jacket, and the fancy headpiece that he wore around his head were all signifying the home of Imladris. One of the Urgals took ahold of him by the back of the neck and threw him down next to me. He grunted from the impact of his back hitting the tree. I grimaced and closed my eyes, I knew how it must have felt. The Urgal chuckled darkly while he roughly tightened the elf to the same tree as me.

After the Urgal delivered a kick to the elf’s side, he went back to where the others were. The elf looked miserable and tired. Finally the elf looked at me, he was already in a bad mood. ‘ _Really! You just had to give a small attitude to me. I didn’t do jack shit!’_. The aura that he was giving off was messing my mood.

 

“Why the foul mood elf?” I whispered low for only him to hear.

 

He grunted and didn’t say a word. My anger was just starting, barely even peeking.

 

“Fine. You rather be stubborn Rivendell elf.” hissing with a slight attitude.

 

That got his attention and he whipped his head around to look at me. I felt his eyes trail up and down. His heated stare was making the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I wanted to say something to get him to stop staring, but he caught on really quick when I returned the hard glare. I wanted to take pity on him…’ _Nah’_

 

“How do you know that I’m from Rivendell?” he whispered back.

 

“I just do… maybe you have heard of my home. Lazur?”

 

His eyes widened as soon as the name of Lazur left my lips. He nodded and turned to look back to the group of Urgals sitting around the fire being fools. Some were sleeping, while one stayed on the lookout. I had to laugh very quietly; all of them were asleep, even the lookout.

 

“What do you say we get out of here?” I asked very quietly.

 

He nodded and smiled, from the corner of my eye, King’s tail slowly wrapped around my neck. Firmly, but not enough where he would hurt me. King poked his head out from my hood. The elf eyes instantly widened at the sight of King.

 

“What’s the matter? Scared of a little dragon?” I snickered giving him an evil grin.

 

“He’s yours?” he asked moving slowly trying to look at the dragon more.

 

I nodded and his smile was somewhat hesitant. King slithered out of the hood and down to the ropes that bound us to the tree. I really couldn’t see what King was doing, but when the rope around my hands went slack and I looked over to see the elf’s hands in front of him. King slithered to my front and sat on my lap waiting for a thank you. I looked down at the little white dragon and smiled.

 

“Thanks King” I said as he mewed. “Let’s get out of here!”

 

The elf nodded and finally I picked King up and looked to the elf and smiled. We got up and quietly looked to the dying fire where the sleeping Urgals were. Dumb things were asleep, happy and content. They weren’t even worried about the prisoner they had, they would rather sleep. We worked around the fire, getting all the supplies they had taken from us. Swords, daggers, food, got him a horse, and even got my horse back. The watch they had set up was leaning on his spear. As we looked at the Urgal on watch, I looked over to the elf. He looked to me and smiled.

 

“They are so fuckin’ stupid!” he hissed as we mounted the horses.

 

We hit our heels to the side of the horse and away we went.

 

“What’s your name!” he yelled as we rode way.

 

“Demitra! Yours!”

 

“Vallor”


	5. Trolls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! So I was planning on updating before, but shit happens. I've been super swamped with school, now I'm a senior! YAY! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy the update and I will try to update more than whenever the last time I posted something =]. 
> 
> P.S ignore the spelling errors!

It felt shorter than two years that have passed since I have meet Vallor. He knew everything, but then again he was so childish that I had to pick up the slack. King was already too big for my hood and started to fly… little trouble-maker. Vallor, King and I were traveling on the outskirts of Dol Guldur, when I spotted Gandalf smoking on his pipe. 

‘Vallor?’

He looked at me then back to the front. 

‘Hmm?’

‘Is that Gandalf, or am I seeing random people now?’ 

He looked to where I was looking and smiled.

‘No,you’re seeing him.’ 

Sitting on his old ass Gandalf greeted us as soon as we were in talking range. Yelling was not my forte unless it were a battle. 

‘I thought elves were supposed to be the watchful eyes, to spot the littlest things?’ 

He glared holes into Gandalf, and started to shake his head, knowing he had just been made a fool of. 

‘Ass.’ pouted Vallor. 

After having a good laugh, King landed and bounced his way over to my side. I couldn’t help but chuckle at the playful act. Overgrown trees and grass swayed with the wind. Summer was blossoming into the beauty that she was. I have to forget what today is. My 190th birthday, fuck was I old. If only I could forget today. Birthday’s were just a number to show how much someone has grown. Vallor and Gandalf spoke among themselves while I stayed within my own thoughts. Sighing, I reached my arms to the sky, stretching the kinks in my back from riding the damn horse. King’s growl snapped me out of my thoughts.

‘Gandalf… you’re not alone are you?’

King shot into the woods, Vallor rolled his eyes, smirking I followed right in after King. Gandalf was right by my side. King, Gandalf, and I came to a clearing, spotting three giant trolls. Vallor touched my right shoulder while he crouched low to the ground.

‘What took you so long to follow?’ hissing to him.

‘I grabbed our gear from the horses, here’ he passed my bag and sword into my hands. ‘Try not to forget them next time.’

I was extremely grateful to his quick thinking. Vallor was the greatest friend I have ever had. Very slowly, Vallor and I watched Gandalf make his way over to this giant bolder. He nodded to us and we stepped out behind the trees. 

‘What do we have here V?’ The trolls turned around to look at us, along with whatever they had captured.

‘I don’t know D. Looks like three idiot Trolls. What do you think.’

‘Hmm. I think it’s the same three we met a couple years ago. Do you agree?’

Vallor smiled and nodded. 

A troll growled, 

‘We remember ‘ou two! The tricksters!’ yelled Bert.

I started to laugh.

‘Well, if you remember what happen last time… why don’t you scram!’ stated Vallor starting to snicker.

The last time we met Bert, William, and Tom, we ended up making them run for the mountain. King ended up biting Tom’s ass. When they saw King, the ran screaming. Practically waking the night. William backed up when he let out a shrill of a scream. King was a baby when they last saw him, I was curious as to what they were going to do when they saw him this time. 

‘Its that blasted beast with teeth! TOM! BERT!’

‘’Ets get out of ‘ere!’ yelled Tom.

Vallor and I doubled over laughing our asses off as King made his appearance, practically smiling while giving chase. Vallor jumped down next to the small figure in a sack. Many began to cheer, but when King arrived back, they were frozen as if they saw a ghost. 

‘Gandalf, I think King broke them.’ King climbed up onto me. ‘Damn, you’re getting too heavy for me to carry you, you overgrown dragon.’ 

He chuckled as he came from his spot over to where I was standing. The others that were bagged were finally free, thanks to Vallor. One in particular walked over in front of me, with the most nastiest glare I have ever seen. 

‘Thorin. This is Demitra, and this is her Dragon King. Then there is Vallor. They mean you all no harm.’ 

‘She has a dragon… how?’ he snarled. 

I could literally feel my eyebrow twitching with annoyance. 

‘Because, King decided me to be his keeper.’ 

Thorin said nothing my continued to glare at me, while the other dwarves just stared. I rolled my eyes and turned to Vallor. 

‘Trolls don’t venture out in daylight.’ said Gandalf.

‘There must be a cave near by.’ finished Thorin.


	6. The Troll Cave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! Sorry for the long wait. I did say it would be a slow process of updating chapters. Been super busy with college. Also thinking of starting another work, I was thinking something along the line of Black Butler. Haven't decided yet. Also fell in love with the Seven Deadly Sins!! King is the BEST! Welp, I hope you enjoy. Remember, I don't own the picture or the rights to The Hobbit.
> 
> PS! Ignore the spelling errors. You also might notice the switching of past or present tense. I've been trying to stop that. =]

The troll hole!

 

As we follow the group of dwarves to the cave, a very pungent odor starts to get to me. From the looks of it, the smell got to some of the others.

‘I’m just going to stay out here, I don’t like smelly places.’

‘Heh,’ Vallor looks over to me. ‘You won’t go in there due to the fact you could ruin your boots.’

‘Piss off.’

My laughter brought a few smiles to the dwarves around us. While some went into the cave, two young dwarfs, a slightly older dwarf, a hobbit- _though this is the first time I have met one in person-_ and two white hair dwarfs sat near Vallor and I. King was on the ground in front of me playing with some fallen leaves when I felt like someone was staring at me. Scanning around the small group, I caught a blonde dwarf in plain sight, staring. _Heeeh, he’s a cutie._

‘Why is Gandalf making us hang around?’

‘He didn’t exactly ask us to stay Vallor.’

‘Wait… What!’

‘Shows how much you pay attention. Why do you ask anyway? Got a date?’

The Hobbit and the dwarves all looked to Vallor, waiting for the answer to come, even though I knew what it was going to be. His face began to darken and the telltale smirk appears in the corner of my mouth.

‘I have you to blame for that. I would have if you didn’t embarrass me in front of her.’

I snort.

‘Nah, screaming like a little girl won’t scar her away. You should have seen her reaction. Honestly it was priceless.’

‘Of course. It honestly couldn’t be the two most giant ass snakes I have seen in my life come flying at my face.’

‘So,’ I look to the young blonde dwarf. ‘You’re scared of snakes?’

I tried to contain my laughter as Vallor began to pale. A strong elf from Rivendell is afraid of snakes.

‘You’re not going to let me live that down are you?’

‘Nope’

A new voice seemed to come to my right, ‘How long have you traveled together?’ The long white hair dwarf asked.

‘Only two years Master-’

‘Balin Fundin, at your service my lady-’

‘Demitra, and at yours as well Master Balin.’

Balin returns the smile I gave to him.

‘Really? Two years?’

_For someone I have know for two years...do I say more?_

‘As I have said before… you fail at paying attention with your one-track mind.’

The pout upon Vallor's face was priceless. 

****

 While we wait for the others to come out of the troll cave, I end up telling them what happen the very first time I came across the very three trolls that they got caught by. This first time Vallor and I were caught, I was turned into a rag doll by one of them, _I think it was Bert or was it William?_  King was the one to save us by biting one on the ass. The dwarfs laugh at Vallors expression.

'Flash backs?'

He glared at me as I chuckle. 

 

 

Finally, after waiting a while for the others to exit the troll hole, the brooding leader came near us wielding a new sword. King instantly jumps into my arms and up to my shoulder to overlook everything. Thorin sneers at the baby dragon.

'Why is it that you have t-that creature?' 

_Okaay. This dwarf needs an attitude_ _adjustment._ Vallor finally came to my rescue. 

'I still don't get it?' Everyone looks to him. 'Why does he stay small? shouldn't he be big and terrorizing everybody?'

'Dragons have magic. Well- when a dragon looses someone that they are connected to, they loose their magic. Take Smaug for an example,' Now everyone was looking at me. 'Due to the greed, he lost a big portion that kept him sane. They have the good and the bad. Make sense now?'

'So they have the choice to be good or destroy?'

I nod. 

'Okay, that makes sense.' 

A snort came from behind Thorin. 'How is it you know so much about dragons?'

I let loose a sigh and look to the group that stood in front of me. 

'My father raised Smaug, however when he died, so did the good Smaug.' 

All the eyes that were on me widen, looking like I told them a horror story. The blonde dwarf from earlier steps forward.

'H-how is that possible?!'

Before I could tell them what they wanted to hear, the bushes from behind began to creek and snap from a large impact. Through the bushes came rabbit after rabbit until a sleigh with a man enters the clearing.

'FIRE! THIEVES! MURDERS!'

'Radaghast! Radagast the Brown...'

 

 

Radaghast ends up dragging Gandalf off to the side to talk in privet.

'Whats on 'is head?'

Vallor and I spoke at the same time, 'Bird shit.'

The star hair dwarf looks to us then back to the crazy insane wizard. 

'That-that is just disgusting.You're telling me he allows that to happen?!'

'Yes, and he is obsessed with mushrooms. Even I don't know that whole story. Gandalf won't tell me.' 

My legs began to ache and sat down on the nearest boulder when I felt holes being stared at my back.  _At this rate I will be able to stick an arm through a hole from all the staring. I wonder who it is this time?_ I turn to see Thorin madly staring, take that back, GLARING at me. 

'Okay!' the others look to me. 'Please stop staring or whatever you are doing. It's getting ve~ry annoying.' 

He huffs and I glare right back at him to only hear a howl grip the forest. 

'You've got to be kidding!!' 


	7. Authors Note

Hey Guys!!! 

Recently I have been trying to come up with the next chapter to this story. Got to love writers block. There will be a new chapter coming soon. If there are any cool suggestions for the main characters Demitra and Vallor, let me know and I can somehow incorporate them into the story. I like new ideas and I'm very open minded to events in a story. Also, if anyone has any suggestions as to posting pictures without using a third hosting party let me know!! 

Thanks guys! dragongire12! out! =]


End file.
